Beastly
by reneexoxo95
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Based off the movie Beastly, but SasuXSaku style. Sasuke has everything a teenager could want-money,clothes,friends,and good looks. Soon that will all change when his life is turned upside down. Rated T for language.
1. Senior Year

_Author's Note: This story is based off the movie Beastly, starring Alex Pettyfer and Vanessa Hudgens. I DO NOT own Naruto or Beastly. I am merely using a similar story line but with the characters SasuXSaku. Also, some characters may act a little out of character, such as Ino, who isn't a Sasuke fan-girl anymore! Shocking, right? Italics represent someone's inner thoughts. Please R & R! Thank you so much! _

Sasuke Uchiha had it all-money, friends, good looks, popularity-everything a teenager desired. He was beginning his senior year of high school and couldn't have been happier. Girls were all over him, all the time and he loved the attention. Sasuke was well liked by everyone in his school. Well, almost everyone. He was looked down upon by a small group of people who described him as a "conceited ass." Ino Yamanka was one of them. They hated his personality and the way he made fun of people who weren't as fortunate to be blessed with good looks like him.

~Uchiha Mansion~

"First day of school, got to look my best," Sasuke said to himself aloud as he stared into his full-length bathroom mirror. He had decided on a pair of loose jeans and a black v-neck. Only certain men could pull off v-necks and Sasuke was definitely one of them. He was still caught up in his appearance when his cell phone beeped. It was a new text message from Naruto. It read:_ Hurry up and get 2 school already, baka! We r waiting 4 u! _Sasuke glanced over at his clock and realized he only had 5 minutes left to get there. He doused himself in another round of cologne and took one last glance in the mirror to see if there were any flaws he missed.

_Perfection._

Sasuke slid down the winding staircase railing, and grabbed his backpack and keys off the counter. Sasuke and his brother Itachi lived in a glorious, 10 bedroom mansion complete with patio and pool outside. It was the pinnacle of party homes. The Uchiha were always throwing them because frankly, they were able to.

"There's my baby," Sasuke said in a child-like tone when he saw his beautiful Ferrari sitting in the drive way. He hopped in, started up the car, and was off to his first day of senior year.

_I swear, life just gets better and better every day._

_~Konoha Academy~_

"There you are, baka!," Naruto shouted as Sasuke was walked up to meet his posse. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were all there waiting for him outside the front doors.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Itachi was being a bitch," Sasuke replied in a casual tone.

"Sure he was….," Shino said quietly.

"Yeah he was, you bug freak! By the way, when did we ever decide to let you in our group?," Sasuke asked coldly, sharingan activated in his eyes.

"I let him in," said Shikamaru in his I-don't-care-about–anything tone.

"Whatever, let's go," Sasuke stated as he motioned for them to follow behind him into school.

The second Sasuke stepped foot through the doors, a flock of girls rushed up to him.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your summer?," asked one girl practically jumping on top of him.

"Ooh, he looks hotter every year!," screamed another.

This was normal for Sasuke. Girls would constantly follow him around and gawk at him, all trying to get with him. Of course, no one was good enough for him though. They were all too easy. Sasuke wanted a girl who would give him a challenge. Someone who wouldn't be love sick about him or stalk his every move. He hoped this year would be different, so he could find that special girl.

"Ladies, ladies. Relax. One question at a time," he said in a cocky voice as he turned the corner down a different hallway.

"Well, what do ya know? The fan-girl nation is back," Ino said in disgust. "It's a shame to see such a handsome man with such an ugly personality..."

"I agree," Tenten said, watching even more fan-girls cling to him down the hall.

"Honestly, they need to wake up. If he hasn't dated or attempted to go out with any of those girls they should have given up a long time ago."

"So why do they keep coming back?," Tenten questioned.

"His looks. That's what has captured their hearts….ugh. It makes me sick," Ino said while making a distorted face.

"We should definetly put an end to Sasuke AND his ego, once and for all."

"Hmm," Ino said with a devilish smirk. "I've got an idea. It all ends soon….Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Party at the Uchiha's

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all of your reviews! They made me smile and motivated me to produce this next chapter! Please continue to R & R! xoxo_

~Konoha Academy~

The school day was coming to an end and many students were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the dismissal bell.

"Ah! Why can't this day just end already?,"whined Naruto as he laid his head down on his desk. Naruto wasn't the only one complaining either. Many students were anxious and antsy as well. Everyone knew that tonight there was going to be another kick-ass party thrown by the Uchiha. Sasuke had made flyers yesterday and scattered them around school.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke, giving him a huge smile. Sasuke smirked back and they both stared hardly at the clock.

_Inner Sasuke: Just four more hours until my party. I want this one to be interesting this time. Heh….. I know just what to do! That physco- weird girl has it coming to her anyways. Damn Sasuke, you're just as intelligent as you are good looking.*laughs to himself*_

~In Another Classroom~

"Sakura-chan!," said a quiet voice. Sakura slowly turned around and saw Hinata smiling sweetly. "Are you going to the party tonight?" Sakura too, knew about the Uchiha party. I mean, who didn't? There were hundreds of flyers all over the school! Not to mention, all the hot gossip about it. Some people said there was going to be a boat-load of booze. Others heard that Itachi's friends were going to be there and another crazy rumor was that Sasuke was only throwing this party so he could get some.

"Yeah, I think I will," she replied with a big smile. Sakura had always watched Sasuke. She knew how gorgeous he was and how he had everything in the world going for him. She actually really liked him. His personality bothered her sometimes, but she knew deep-down Sasuke-kun had a softer side, behind all that strong, haters-don't-get-to-me exterior.

"So am I!," Hinata exclaimed. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Hm, I haven't really given it much thought," she replied.

"Well, d-d-do you think that Naruto-kun will be there?," she questioned through her stuttering.

Sakura threw her head back in laughter. "Of course he will! I mean he IS close friends with Sasuke-kun."

"Haha. Oh, r-right! So I'll just see you tonight! Bye!" she said as the bell rang.

~In Hallway~

"Ino, tonight we're definitely showing up at that party," Tenten said with a devious grin.

"I know and he DID invite pretty much the whole school," Ino replied as she stuffed a few more books into her backpack. "So c'mon let's go back to my house to get ready," she said as she slammed her locker door shut.

~Uchiha Mansion~

Sasuke and Naruto were hard at work, making sure everything was perfect for the party.

"Snacks, drinks, plates, cups, napkins…yup. We're all set," said Naruto as he looked over all the items laid out on the enormous granite-topped, kitchen counter.

"No," Sasuke interjected. "Now we're all set." He said with a smug grin on his face as he held up some cases of beer.

"Haha, baka. How did you get all that?"

"Let's just say Itachi isn't such a bad brother after all," Sasuke replied in a cocky voice.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped a little in fear and saw Itachi standing there, very calm and collected.

"I trust you'll be responsible," Itachi said smoothly. "My friends are going to be around too. Don't make a fool of yourself." With those words he left to go let guests in at the door.

"His friends annoy me," Sasuke said sticking out his tongue.

"Who doesn't annoy you these days? Hahaha!," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Shut it, dobe. Now I'm going to go get ready so make yourself at home," he replied.

"My house is your house," Naruto said in a cheery voice.

Sasuke went upstairs and flopped down on his bed, lost in thought. He rolled over on his side and let out a deep breath.

_I hope she comes tonight…._

~Downstairs~

"Hey! Itachi, my man," Deidara said in his cocky voice as he and other Akatsuki members walked through the door.

"Itachi…sorry I'm late. Samehada got hungry along the way," Kisame said with his wide, shark-toothy grin.

"This mansion must be worth a lot of money," Kakuzu said in his deep voice.

"My little brother is having a lot of his friends from school over soon, so try not to get involved with them," Itachi said as he grabbed beers and handed one to each of his friends.

"Woah, Itachi. Boozing it up already?," Deidara asked sarcastically as he watched Itachi down half the bottle.

"You could say that," Itachi replied in a monotone voice.

~Upstairs~

Sasuke was still laying on his bed when Naruto burst open his bedroom door.

"Sasuke! You lazy ass! Guests are going to be here any minute now!," Naruto yelled as he shook Sasuke. He had fallen asleep and his eyes shot open in panic.

"Ahh! Why didn't you wake me up an hour ago?," Sasuke screamed back at him as he ran to his closet rummaging through hundreds of clothing articles. He finally found something to his liking and ran down the stairs to open the door as guests started to arrive.

"Sasuke! What up bro?," Kiba said as greeted him with the man hug thing guys always do.

"Hey Sasuke," Shikamaru said in a tired voice.

Shino came through the door and with him came a whole bunch of other people. A majority of his friends ran straight towards the alcohol. However, Sasuke still hadn't seen _her. _He started to have a panic a mini anxiety attack when the doorbell rang and he raced over to open it.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," said Sakura in an angelic voice. Her emerald eyes beaming up at him. She had a pretty rose hue to her cheeks and her long, thick lashes batted slyly at him. She chose to wear a short mini pencil skirt and a white v-neck. It showed her curves off nicely and the material hugged her body nicely. Pure lust was seen in his eyes as he stood there, staring like a creep at her.

_Inner Sasuke: God, she's beautiful…._

"Hey," Sasuke said with a sexy smirk. "I'm glad you could make it."

She replied cheerfully as she stepped into his beautiful home, "Oh I'm glad too! Everyone is practically coming."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the comment she just made. "Everyone?," he questioned in a soft tone Sakura had never heard him use before.

"Pretty much!," she beamed.

_Inner Sasuke: Everyone? Oh no, physco-witch better n-_

"Hey everyone! Party's here!," yelled an annoying voice he utterly despised.

Sasuke peeked around the corner sneakily to confirm his suspicion….and his suspicion was dead on.

_Inner Sasuke: Oh, HELL NO!_


End file.
